In recent years, in an image forming apparatus such as a MFP (Multi Function Peripheral), an image is formed on a sheet-like medium (hereinafter referred to as “sheet”) such as paper with recording agent (hereinafter referred to as “color erasable recording agent”) containing erasable coloring agent. The color of the color erasable recording agent can be erased when heated to a high temperature.
A heat roller, in which a roll type heat source is arranged, and a press roller are arranged opposite to each other in the color erasing apparatus. The color erasing apparatus heats paper with the heat roller and the press roller to erase the color of the image formed on the paper.
However, if a sheet on which an image is formed with recording agent (for example, normal toner) different from the color erasable recording agent is conveyed to the heat roller (heat source) of the color erasing apparatus, offset may occur on the heat roller.